The brighter side of death
by Roxanaroxa
Summary: In a starry and cold Transsylvanian winter night a handsome vampire learns that the last of the Valerious was right. But it isn’t her who shows him the advantages of his existence in the world of shadows... VladxGabrielSlash. Please R & R!


**Title:** _The brighter side of death_

**Rating:** M

**Pairing:** Vlad/Gabriel (what else? ;P)

**Warning:** Dark-romantic short story including hurt/comfort and **slash.** Don't like, don't read!!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any rights on _"Van Helsing"_ including all it's characters. This fanfiction was written for pure fun and nothing else. Don't wanna earn a single cent with it.

**Author's Note:** Some parts are inspired by "_Stone Tears"_, a picture drawn by my favorite illustrator Victoria Francés. I adore her art more than words could describe.

X-posted this story at my _deviantART_-Account (Username: Aranka) and _VanHelsingSlash_ (_LiveJournal_-Community).

Comments are highly appreciated!

* * *

**The brighter side of death**

The nightly sky over the turrets of the small castle was nearly clear. Countless Stars shone brightly from the dark firmament, like sparkling diamonds on blue-black velvet. Sometimes opaque clouds hid the enchanting moonlight and snowflakes fluttered out of them, watched by a handsome vampire who stood behind one of the castle's gothic windows.

His skin was as pure and white as snow, his long hair as black as ebony. He was over fourhundred years old and so he had seen the change of seasons countless times. Winter was bitter and lasted long here in the mountains of his home-country. But no matter how cruel the frost outside the castle raged – it was nothing compared to the lonelyness which made Count Vladislaus Dracula freeze for so long.

Once three immortal women, each one blessed with the beauty of an ice flower, kept company with him. But neither he desired them nor they were ever able to capture his heart. In fact he had lost it long ago, as well as his mortal life. Both taken from a lover which turned against him twice because of wicked intrigues, forged from people who dared to name themselves servants of God.

The only thing that remained with the new-born immortal was horrible pain. Each night of his undead existence he seemed to pine away with grief. A lonely stone angel with broken wings guarded Vlads cold grave, and the lovely stone figure had _his_ graceful face, wore _his_ shoulder-length curls. Whenever the aristocratic vampire was sated, he returned to the monument of frozen beauty he hated and loved with a dark passion. Between black roses and near-derelict walls clad in ivy Vladislaus embraced the angelic statue and cried bloody tears, 'til merciful dawn allowed him a short rest from his misery. A misery whose name he often whispered, with a voice broken by deep sadness…

_Gabriel…_

Suddenly two strong armes entwined Vlads trembling body, remembered him that he had regained what was lost far too long.

"What's up, my love?" Asked the handsome man behind him fondly.

"Unpleasant Memories…" The undead nobleman answered huskily, haunted and tortured by the ghosts of his horrible past.

"Wanna talk about it?" Gabriel hugged him tightly and began to caress him, like he always did in similar cases.

The elder vampire considered for a moment, then snuggled into the curly-heads tender embrace.

"No… not now.", Vladislaus said and turned around. "We should spent the night with better things, shouln't we?"

Gabriel raised an eyebrow and gave him a shifty grin.

"Alright!" The young vampire agreed and took his hand. "Then let me show you the brighter side of death again."

For once Vlad didn't complain about Gabriels impatience and closed his eyes as the soft lips of the younger vampire touched his own. He enjoyed the smooth kiss and opened his mouth a bit, allowed his lover to show how much he desired what they both wanted to do next.

Not much later Vlads well-shaped body shivered again, but this time with pleasure: Gabriel did his best to remember the blackhaired vampire what should be remembered, to make him forget what should be forgotten. As the nobleman's slender hips moved rhythmically against the skilled hand that caressed him, every thought of his gloomy past vanished into thrills of ecstasy.

They made love several times that night, once slowly and tenderly, then passionately and wild. But with dawn came sweet exhaustion and so they rested into the large canopy bed they had shared, curled up into each other's arms. Gabriel looked at the sleeping vampire at his side and smiled. How satisfied and peaceful the handsome nobleman seemed to be!

'It should always be that way.' The curly-head thought to himself. He decided immediately to do his best to achieve that aim and…

"Don't worry.", Gabriel whispered softly, then kissed Vlad gently on the forehead and closed his eyes. "I'll never hurt you again."


End file.
